


Rare Mornings

by ohstonymystony



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 16:24:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20567348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohstonymystony/pseuds/ohstonymystony
Summary: Tony enjoys a rare morning





	Rare Mornings

Tony had been awake for going on 30 minutes now. It was rare. Rare for Tony to be awake before Steve. Rare for Tony to be in bed at all. He’s usually in the lab, on the verge of yet another technological breakthrough. But it was rare mornings like this that Tony cherished the most. With Steve’s arms wrapped securely around his waist, chest plastered firmly against his back, with his head tucked right into Tony’s neck. Soft snores tickling the back of his neck. 

“Time J?”

“6:34 am sir”

Yeah it was really early, but Steve should be up soon. It’s the weekend and he usually gets up at seven to cook breakfast for the team.

His team.

His family.

Tony never really thought he would have a family. He knew what was expected of him, being the Stark heir, which was to have a wife and child, someone to take over Stark Industries, but Tony never saw himself with a family. But now he has one. He has a sister in Natasha. The two liked to sit around on Sunday evenings and watch Basketball Wives and Real Housewives, and gossip about the people in the tower (last Sunday Natasha told Tony about how she saw Phil sneaking out of Clint’s door the other day.) He has a brother in Clint, the two often starting prank wars that ends in one or both of them being reprimanded by Steve. Another brother in Thor, whom he likes to teach old italian recipes to, which usually end in them having to order take out, but hey, at least it was fun. He found another best friend in Bruce. Bruce being the only other person in the tower able to keep up with his scientific mumbo jumbo. 

And finally Steve. Sweet Steve. Amazing Steve. Steve who loves him. Steve who reminds him to shower. Steve who brings him food during his work binges. Steve who does try to pull Tony away from his work but instead opting to keep him company. Steve who treats Dum-E and U like his children, the same as Tony. Steve who is satisfied with spending several hours in silence, drawing while Tony invents. Steve. His boyfriend Steve. What would Tony do without him.

“Mm what are you thinking about” Steve asked while kissing Tony’s neck

“Just you” Tony responding, turning over so that he’s face to face with Steve. 

“Good things I hope”

“Like there could ever be anything bad”  
He smiles and gives Tony a peck on the lips, “I’m gonna go start on breakfast okay?”

“How ‘bout five more minutes in bed?” Tony suggests while throwing his leg over Steve and settling in his lap.

“Mm okay. I think I can do that” Steve says bringing Tony to meet his lips.

Yeah these mornings were rare, but my on my did Tony cherish them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first fic. Let me know what you think.


End file.
